lukisan?
by xiunday
Summary: EXO fanfiction DLDR RnR 15 menit yang menegangkan tanpa nama, tanpa wajah, tanpa sebuah perkenalan.


_Im dreaming in cmyk,_

 _I subtract and I subtract each colors._

 _Still, I couldn't find you._

# Xiunday #

"Surrealis mencoba menggalihkan sisi lain dari Dali"

"oh?" setengah terkejut laki-laki yang kusapa dari belakang itu terhenyak sesaat. Dalam sedetik ia langsung menoleh ke kanan, matanya tidak sampai menyentuh mataku. Lalu pandangannya kembali nanar, fokus pada lukisan yang sedari tadi ditatapnya. Hening selama lima detik ia pun mulai berkata…

" jujur saja aku terangsang melihat lukisan ini"

.

.

.

Tiga menit sebelumnya,

Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini, maksudku menyapa orang asing. Di depan orang banyak aku malah berani berbicara luntang lantung tak jelas, begitupun jika menguliahi puluhan benak-benak mahasiswa yang lugu, dan menjejali mereka dengan puluhan teori-teori rumit dari bukuku.

Tetapi tidak dengan orang asing di depan ku saat ini,

Aku terdiam cukup lama di depan sebuah lukisan besar, bisa dibilang sangat besar malah. Entah terpana, tidak mengerti, atau benar-benar kagum. Belum ada kesimpulan apapun saat memandanginya dari jarak sejauh lima meter. Mendadak mataku bergeser satu senti ke kiri. Sekitar dua meter di hadapanku, di ruang antara aku dan lukisan itu, kudapati seorang lelaki berpakaian hitam juga sedang berdiri terdiam. Terpana. Ah… bukan cuma aku ternyata.

Fokusku pun seketika beralih dari garis-garis lukisan tak jelas yang sedari tadi kupandangi diatas kanvas, ke kurva-kurva indah yang berada tidak jauh di depanku. Dari belakang aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tetapi aku senang bermain-main dengan imajinasiku.

Dari bajunya, aku rasa dia bukan seorang mahasiswa seni. Bukan orang kantoran. Bukan pula seorang pengusaha muda yang hadir ke sebuah acara demi muncul dihalaman belakang majalah cosmopolitan, disertai kredit merek baju, sepatu, dan jam mewahnya. Aku sangat tidak suka itu.

Seperti kubilang tadi, ia berbaju hitam. Aku masih bisa dengan jelas melihat kakinya yang jenjang meskipun berbalut celana jeans hitam ketat. Sementara surai pendeknya yang dibiarkan berantakan itu menyisakan leher tan yang begitu seksi, bagian tubuh favoritku.

Beberapa saat berlalu, aku masih diam memandanginya dari jarak yang sama. Ia pun masih berdiri terdiam menatap lukisan yang sama. "apa yang berada di pikirannya?" pikirku.

Aku orang yang paling tidak suka penasaran. Akhirnya kuberanikan diri. Aku maju empat langkah, mensejajarkan posisi ku dengannya.

.

.

.

Tiga menit kemudian,

"ah? sungguh?" aku yang gentian kaget. Tidak menyangka reaksinya akan seperti itu.

"Iya. Sudah cukup lama aku berdiri disini. Aku tidak dapat mengartikannya, tapi aku bisa merasakannya"

"itu tandanya sebuah karya seni yang bagus. Bisa membuat orang ambigu, mengartikan banyak makna. Bahkan bisa membuat kita salah mengartikan" kataku soktahu.

"bukan. Mmm.. maksudku bukan aku tidak mengerti arti lukisannya. Tetapi ada bagian-bagian darinya yang mengejawantah dalam bentuk-bentuk lain dalam alam pikiranku, dalam pemahamanku"

Oh. Suaranya. Cara dia berbicara. Aku pun kembali memandangi lukisan itu.

Aku merasa bodoh, sebagai penikmat seni, aku malah tidak bisa menyimpulkan atau merasakan apa-apa saat itu. Ku akui fokusku bukan lagi pada lukisan itu, tetapi sudah beralih pada seonggok daging yang berdiri tepat dua langkah disampingku.

Kalimat pembukaku tentang surealisme dali pun menguap seketika.

"dari mana kau bisa terangsang karena lukisan itu?" Aku balik bertanya sambil terus menatap kedepan. Aku takut bercampur malu untuk menengok, terlalu malu untuk menatap wajahnya.

"apakah dari chiaroscuro itu?"lanjutku memotong jawaban yang bahkan belum sempat keluar. " aku sangat menyukai chiaroscuro, daerah pertemuan gelap terang yang sangat kontras, yang selalu membuatku berimajinasi macam-macam."

"menarik," timpalnya. "chiaroscuro itu penuh dengan makna prespektif, ada peperangan antara cahaya dan bayangan yang tak penah berakhir."

"itu juga menandakan sang pelukis tidak menyukai ranah abu-abu perumpamaan satir tentang keraguan. Ia hanya ingin yang benar selalu terlihat benar."

"dan yang salah selalu terlihat salah"

Kami berdua diam. Sepakat.

"Itu lingkaran." Cetusnya lagi setelah kami berdiam diri selama lima belas lebih setengah detik. Matanya pun menunjuk ketengah-tengah bingkai.

"bukan. Itu titik." aku gantian menyanggah. Ia pun tak mau kalah.

"lihat lagi…. Itu lingkaran!"

Kami terus saling berucap, mengulas, dan menyanggah, seperti sepasang bibir yang saling berciuman dengan ganas, lidah-lidah basah beradu, saling membalas satu sama lain.

Walaupun tepat berada di sebelahnya dan ruang di kiri-kanan kami hanya dipisahkan jarak sekitar satu meter, selama bercakap-cakap aku masih malu untuk menengok kearahnya. Walaupun ingin, aku begitu malu, dasar lelaki pengecut, pikirku. Aku terus berpura-pura menatap serius lukisan didepanku.

"itu wanita sedang bermasturbasi…" kembali celetukan tiba-tibanya membuat ku kaget.

Aku mencoba melirik kearah matanya menunjuk. Tapi tidak kutemukan gambar itu. Kutelusuri dari ujung ke ujung. Tetap saja belum ketemu.

Aku mundur selangkah,

Dua langkah.

Tetap saja belum ketemu.

Penasaran, aku harus melihatnya dari sudut pandangnya.

Aku mendekat ke arahnya. Sekarang aku berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Jarak kami hanya sekitar 30 sentimeter. Aku merasa sedikit kecanggungan, aku yakin diapun begitu.

"ah…. Itu dia…" kataku lega sambil menunjuk ke salah satu pojok.

"haha… bukan. Bukan itu.

"O ya?"

"yang kau tunjuk itu gambar dua orang sedang bercinta.'

Benarkah? Sebelas detik aku berdiri terdiam, masih tiga puluh senti tepat di belakangnya, sambil mencoba membongkar pasang pemahamanku akan garis-garis pada lukisan itu.

Aku menyerah. Dan tambah penasaran.

"bagaimana kau bisa bilang itu gambar dua orang sedang bercinta?" tanyaku. Polos.

"jika sepasang manusia sedang bercinta entah itu pria-wanita, pria-pria, wanita-wanita, mereka akan menjadi satu dan tak egois. Mereka ingin merasakan dan membagi kenikmatan bersama-sama. Lengkungan-lengkungan itu menandakan sentuhan-sentuhan mereka berdua. Dan semburat-semburat itu ejakulasinya. Lihat, ejakulasi mereka penuh dengan warna-warni cinta.

"sedangkan jika seseorang bermasturbasi, Ia hanya ingin memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Baik sendirian, atau bahkan jika ia bersama pasangan. Ia tidak perduli apakah orang lain puas atau tidak. Masturbasi adalah egoisme tertinggi. Ia ingin selalu puas, ingin selalu menang." Ucapnya panjang lebar dan ia mengakhirinya dengan menunjuk kesalah satu bagian lain yang yang terbentuk dari garis-garis kurva monoton yang membosankan, masih dengan matanya.

Aku masih bingung, harus kukosongkan pikiranku. Aku mencoba memejamkan kedua mata. Tetapi yang muncul malah aroma tubuh lelaki ramping berkulit tan di depan ku. Wangi tubuh yang kuat, lebih kuat dari parfum yang pernah kukenal.

Di dalam gelapnya pandanganku, ia berbicara lagi, "sapuan-sapuan pelukis ini sungguh mengagumkan. Ia tahu kapan harus berhenti, kapan harus menhentak keras, kapan harus menyentuh perlahan. Ia memperlakukan kanvasnya seperti seseorang yang menjadi pasangan seksnya. Dan menggunakan kuasnya sebagai perpanjangan dari alat vitalnya."

Kata-katanya seolah-olah senandung lembut peri nakal yang mampu menggoda naluri primitif manusia. Mendadak ada massa yang bertambah di salah satu bagian tubuh selatanku. Seketika aku menjadi jengah dan malu. Aku berada di dekat lelaki ini. Aku takut dia merasa tersinggung ataupun di lecehkan.

Aku ereksi.

Bukan karena melihat lukisan wanita sedang bermasturbasi. Bukan juga karena melihat gambar dua orang yang sedang bercinta. Tetapi karena suaranya, wangi tubuhnya. Suara yang sebenarnya tidak berkonotasi seksual, dan aku yakin ia tidak sedang menggodaku. Tetapi suara itu sungguh berbeda saat mencapai otak tengahku. Ini aneh. Aku saat ini benar benar terangsang oleh pemahamannya.

Aku ingin mundur selangkah atau dua langkah menjauhinya. Tetapi urung, aku ingin tetap berada di dekatnya. Menikmati keberadaan kami berdua di semesta yang mungil ini. Dasar cabul pikirku, ah.. bukan! Aku sudah ereksi sejak kata pertama terlontar dari dalam bibir indahnya.

"wanita lebih enak ya?" ucapnya perlahan-lahan seperti menutupi sesuatu. Aku bisa merasakannya tersenyum dalam diam. Walaupun tetap tidak bisa melihatnya dari belakang.

"eh? Maksudmu?" tanyaku

"jika seorang wanita terangsang ia hanya akan basah. Orang lain tidak akan tahu kecuali dirinya sendiri"

"…."

"lain halnya pria"

Sial! Dia tahu aku sedang ereksi. Bagaimana ini? Aku malu setengah mati. Tetapi aku tidak menghentikan ereksiku yang semakin mengeras.

"mm... maaf.." kataku lirih menutupi malu.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku pun"

Aku, dia, dan lukisan itu berada pada satu garis lurus. Ia masih berada tiga puluh senti dihadapanku, memunggungiku. Mata kamipun tertuju pada titik yang sama, lukisan itu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Kamipun berdiam beberapa saat.

Mataku kembali terpejam. Aku menikmati rangsangan ini. Aku membayangkan dia melakukan hal yang sama. Memejam dan menikmati.

Aku maju beberapa langkah, sehingga jarak diantara kami lenyap. Dapat kurasakan penis ku bergesekan dengan bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dia tidak bergerak barang sesenti pun. Aku semakin berani, takut-takut.

Kumasukkan tanganku sembunyi-sembunyi kedalam celananya. Naluriku tak bisa dibendung lagi. Aku tidak perduli jika ada yang melihat, toh galeri ini sedang sepi, dan lukisan ini terletak agak menyempil di sudut ruangan paling belakang. Hanya ada kami berdua disini.

Aku pun mulai menyapu, menguas, dan memain-mainkan penis kecilnya seperti tangan seorang pelukis handal yang menari-nari diatas kanvas. Kadang dengan sapuan lambut, kadang dengan hentakan keras, dalam irama yang sudah kuhafal sejak remaja.

Hembusan angin pendingin ruangan seolah-olah berebutan melewatinya, menangkapi aroma tubuhnya, dan mengantarkannya ke saraf-saraf nakal di hidungku. Panas! Ruangan ini terasa semakin panas. Gerakan tangan ku yang semakin menjadi membuat kepala manusia yang memiliki jenis kelamin sama denganku ini menggeliat. Dapat kurasakan dia setengah mati menahan desahan. Giginya ia gertakan, kentara sekali untuk menutupi deretan nada indah yang akan keluar karena perbuatan ku.

Aku tidak tahan. Aku mulai menggesekan bagian selatan ku dengan belahan yang berada di tubuh belakangnya.

Bunyi sepatu-sepatu orang yang berlalu lalang di sebuah kejauhan seakan menjadi simfoni pengantar sanggama. Ketukan-ketukan acaknya begitu bernada, temponya begitu cepat dan riskan. Sebagian dari diriku merasa takut ketahuan, teapi malah menambah keras degup jantung dan memompa adrenalin.

Sebelumnya, aku dapat menghitung berapa menit, berapa langkah, dan berapa nada yang kuambil. Tetapi saat ini aku tidak tahu lagi, fokusku kembali teralih dengan benda yang berada di tanganku juga rambut-rambut yang mengenai mataku.

"ahhhhhh" aku mendengarnya. Tetapi aku tidak berani membuka mata

"hhhhh. Ahhhhh!" suara itu semakin cepat. Seakan mengomandai tanganku agar bergerak lebih cepat, lebih kencang, dan lebih kuat lagi.

Suara lembut didepanku semakin kencang. Walau terdengar masih sengaja di tahan. Saraf-sarafku pun tak mampu lagi menahan stimulasi yang kulakukan terus menerus.

Kami pun seakan bergumul diatas lukisan yang tergantung vertical itu. Tubuh-tubuh polos kami seakan berlumuran cat-cat berwarna warni yang jatuh dari cipratan kuasa sang penciptanya. Diatas kanvas itu, kami berteriak lantang bersama-sama dalam kepuasan. Keringat-keringat kami berhamburan tak terarah.

Senada dengan gerakanku yang memainkan penisnya, tempo gesekan yang aku berikanpun semakin kuat. Dia tetap tak menggerakan badannya menjauh, hanya terasa kepalanya yang menggeliat tak tentu arah diiringi oleh suara-suara nakal yang menurutku sudah susah payah ia tahan.

Tanganku basah, ku perlambatkan tempo. Dan dia keluar.

Dia ejakulasi.

Aku keluarkan tanganku perlahan, bergerak mundur 2 langkah dari nya. Mataku masih terpejam, walau begitu dapat kurasakan lampu galeri yang mulai dipadamkan satu-persatu. Aku pun perlahan lahan membuka mata, dia masih tidak berpindah sejengkalpun.

"Aku ejakulasi" ucapku setengah melirih, setengah malu. sambil menatap tanganku yang sedikit banyak terlumpuri cairannya juga celanaku yang basah.

Kulihat ia menunduk, sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku tetap tidak bisa melihatnya dari belakang, tetapi aku tahu dia tersenyum.

"aku Oh Seh…" kataku sambil maju beberapa langkah mencoba mengulurkan tanganku untuk berkenalan sambil berusaha melihat wajahnya dan berharap untuk bisa melanjutkan pertualangan unik ini.

"jangan…" dia berpaling kembali membelakangiku.

"aku ingin mengenang rasa ini selamanya. Jangan ada nama, jangan ada wajah." Lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam, lalu mengangguk dalam hati setuju.

"oh… aku masih menganggap itu titik" dan diapun pergi.

Aku terdiam menikmati langkah terakhirnya, memandangi bagian belakang tubuhnya berlalu, terutama leher jenjang berwarna tan yang seksi itu. Sejak lima belas menit lalu aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya, sejak limabelas menit yang lalu aku sudah tergoda oleh pemahamannya, suaranya, dan wangi tubuhnya, dan sejak limabelas menit yang lalu kami tidak sadar telah dipertemukan oleh sebuah lukisan yang telah di ciptakan empatpuluhsatu tahun yang lalu.

Lima belas menit yang paling menegangkan dalam hidupku.

Tanpa nama, tanpa wajah, dan tanpa perkenalan.

.

.

.

# Xiunday #

Terimakasih telah membaca! Cerita ini merupakan _remake_ dari sebuah cerpen yang dibuat oleh penulis muda berbakat Indonesia;adimodel. Cerita ini sudah banyak aku _edit_ dan beginilah hasilnya.

-151215-


End file.
